5 - Tout Simplement Severus Snape
by Isis7056
Summary: Severus Snape à aimer que deux fois dans sa vie. Mais un jour, il recevra une lettre qui changera, à jamais, sa vie ! Merci à MISS LILY ROGUE de m'avoir corriger.
1. Tout Simplement Severus Snape

**Tout Simplement… Severus Snape !**

* * *

 **Severus Snape a survécu à la guerre et à Nagini grâce à Hermione Granger qui l'avait sauvé de justesse après que celui-ci ait donné ses larmes à Harry Potter.**

 **Après la guerre, Severus Snape fut innocenté grâce à Harry Potter et aux souvenirs de toute sa vie qu'il lui avait confiés. Grâce à cela, il fut innocenté et relégué au rang de héros avec les remerciements de tout un pays.**

 **Suite à cela, il décida de céder le poste de Directeur de Poudlard à sa collègue, Minerva McGonagall, pour reprendre son poste de simple Professeur de Potion et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.**

 **En ce 15 Septembre 2000, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner de Poudlard, Severus Snape déjeunait tranquillement aux côtés de ses collègues en dégustant sa tarte à la citrouille avec son café noir serré et sucré.**

 **Mais soudain, l'heure du courrier arriva et un amas de chouettes pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour délivrer différentes lettres et paquets à leurs propriétaires.**

 **Severus buvait tranquillement son café quand une petite chouette laponne se posa devant lui. Elle déposa une enveloppe épaisse devant son assiette de tarte à la citrouille, puis elle s'envola hors de la Grande Salle.**

 **Le Professeur de Potion était intrigué car il n'attendait rien, mais en voyant son nom marqué sur l'enveloppe, il l'ouvrit malgré tout.**

 **De l'enveloppe, il sortit et déplia une lettre sans voir qu'une photo était tombée sur sa tarte à la citrouille.**

 **Severus finit sa tasse de café, puis il se mit à lire cette étrange lettre.**

 _« Severus,_

 _J'ai reçu la visite d'un jeune homme prénommé Harry Potter, il a passé trois heures à me raconter la vie que tu avais menée depuis cinq ans._

 _Je comprends désormais pourquoi tu m'as quittée, tu as voulu me protéger. À l'époque je ne comprenais pas car tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de ton monde…. J'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée car tu avais trouvé mieux qu'une simple Moldue comme moi… Une sorcière digne de ton rang et je suis désolée d'avoir pensé cela._

 _Mais j'avais une bonne raison de penser cela, surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un souvenir, durable, de toi._

 _Malgré ta rupture qui m'a dévastée, une part de moi t'a haï du plus profond de mon âme, mais une autre ne le pouvait pas car je t'aimais toujours, et puis, tu m'as offert une magnifique petite fille qui a quatre ans maintenant._

 _Oui, notre dernière fois m'a donné une fille, je ne le savais pas quand tu m'as quittée deux jours plus tard… Mais c'est grâce à elle que je n'ai pas sombré._

 _Je me suis isolée quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai déménagé hors de l'Angleterre et j'ai accouché seule aussi…_

 _Elle te ressemble : cheveux longs, raides et noirs, un regard onyx à gauche et un regard océan à droite. Oui, elle a les yeux vairons, un parfait mélange de toi et moi._

 _Elle est à l'école maternelle moldue d'un petit village voisin depuis un an et elle reste souvent seule car elle trouve que ses camarades sont assez immatures. Oui, ta fille est très avancée pour son âge, elle sait déjà lire, écrire et compter toute seule depuis l'âge de deux ans._

 _M'a-t-elle déjà posé des questions sur toi ? Oui et je lui ai dit la vérité… Mais elle était là quand Harry Potter nous a raconté ta véritable histoire et elle veut te rencontrer, te connaitre et… moi aussi je veux te voir, savoir si tu vas bien…_

 _Je te laisse mes coordonnées sur la photo jointe à cette lettre, elle a été faite avec l'aide de Monsieur Potter._

 _Nous ne t'obligeons à rien, peut-être que tu nous as rayés de ta vie et que tu as une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre désormais, si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu es heureux car tu le mérites._

 _Cindy et ta fille Rachel. »_

 **Severus était devenu encore plus blanc qu'à l'origine mais, quand il baissa la lettre et qu'il vit une photo sur sa tarte à la citrouille, il la prit d'une main tremblante.**

 **Sur la photo, Severus découvrit une jeune femme souriant timidement à l'objectif. Elle avait des cheveux courts, de couleur brune, méchés de blond et elle avait des yeux bleu océan. Sur ses genoux se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux longs, raides et noirs qui faisait un grand sourire à l'objectif, elle tenait, devant elle, un cadre qui encadrait une vieille photo de Severus qui tenait, dans les bras, la même femme qui tenait la petite fille sur ses genoux.**

\- Severus ? appela la directrice de l'école près de lui. Tout va bien ?

 **Severus ne répondit pas, il retourna la photo pour découvrir une simple adresse indiquée au dos de celle-ci.**

 _« Le Chat-Chalet, Bretagne, France._ »

\- Severus ? appela Minerva un peu plus fort pour attirer son attention.

 **Mais Severus ne répondit toujours pas. Par contre, il se leva d'un bon et il sortit au pas de course de la Grande Salle par les grandes portes, en emportant avec lui la lettre et la photo, sous le regard surpris de toute l'école.**

 **Il se hâta d'arriver aux grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner à l'adresse indiquée au dos de la photo.**

 **Severus atterrit sur un petit chemin en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il souffla un bon coup et, suivant son instinct, il partit vers le nord.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite maison se dessina devant lui. Elle était simple, faite de bois. Devant la maison, un arbre avec une balancelle pour enfant était accrochée à une branche.**

 **Severus vit de la fumée sortir de la cheminée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à laquelle il frappa doucement.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui lui avait écrit.**

 **En voyant Severus devant sa porte, la jeune femme, sous le choc, ouvrit grand les yeux et elle avança sa main vers sa bouche alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues.**

\- Cindy… murmura doucement Severus.

 **La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et elle lui sauta au cou, au creux duquel elle se mit à pleurer de tout son soul.**

 **Severus la serra fortement dans ses bras, en laissant, lui aussi, rouler des larmes de bonheur, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la deuxième femme au monde qu'il aimait.**

\- Je suis là et je ne repartirai plus jamais… murmura Severus dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

 **La jeune femme se mit à pleurer encore plus contre Severus.**

 **Severus se décala un peu et il porta Cindy comme une mariée avant de rentrer dans la petite maison où il ferma la porte derrière lui.**

 **L'entrée menait directement dans un petit salon où la cheminée était allumée. Severus s'installa sur le canapé de couleur crème, juste en face, et il berça délicatement la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas détachée de lui.**

\- Je devais partir pour te protéger… déclara Severus dans un murmure en câlinant tendrement la jeune femme contre lui. Je me serais tué, si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose par ma faute, donc j'ai préféré ne rien te dire et partir loin, très loin de toi. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pu te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Après ma défunte Lily, il n'y a que toi qui a su lire en moi et, maintenant, il y a notre fille. Sache que si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte, je ne serais jamais parti, au contraire, j'aurais tout fait pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

 **Severus prit délicatement le visage mouillé de la jeune femme pour encrer son regard dans le sien.**

\- Et sache que je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, cessé de t'aimer ! termina Severus sincèrement sans détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

 **La jeune femme entoura le cou de Severus avant de l'embrasser tendrement sans jamais cesser de pleurer.**

 **Baiser que Severus accepta et auquel il répondit amoureusement en serrant la jeune femme encore plus contre lui. Puis il stoppa le baiser pour coller son front contre celui de sa compagne qui ferma les yeux.**

\- Je t'aime Severus… murmura la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Cindy, toi et notre fille ! répondit Severus en reculant légèrement pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme.

 **La jeune femme regarda Severus amoureusement en posant ses mains sur les joues de celui-ci. Elle voulait imprimer, à jamais, son visage dans sa mémoire.**

 **Severus, lui, ne bougeait pas, il la laissa faire quand, d'un coup, il fut assailli de souvenirs qui venaient en masse dans sa tête.**

 **Il revit leur rencontre chez un herboriste moldu, leur premier rendez-vous au musée d'histoire naturelle de Londres, leur premier baiser au nouvel an 1996.**

 **Ensuite, il vit son départ, la dépression de la jeune femme, et, enfin, la découverte de sa grossesse.**

 **Il découvrit son déménagement, son accouchement, seule, et sa fille.**

 **Severus découvrit l'enfance heureuse de la jeune fille dans cet endroit isolé et son intelligence hors norme.**

 **Et enfin il vit l'arrivée de Harry Potter qui expliqua tout ce que Severus avait vécu et fait pour le monde sorcier. Il découvrit que c'était grâce à son aide qu'elle avait pu lui envoyer son hibou, et, enfin, il vit son arrivée.**

 **Quand Severus revint à lui, il regarda la jeune femme, stupéfait par ce qui s'était passé, car, depuis leur première rencontre, jamais il n'avait pu lire en elle et, là, c'est comme si c'était elle qui avait décidé de lui faire lire ses pensées.**

\- Comment ? demanda Severus, sous le choc.

\- Je l'ai tout simplement souhaité ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

 **Severus lui sourit en retour avant de la recoller contre son torse pour la bercer contre lui.**

 **Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme où il huma son parfum, qui était un mélange doux et fruité, un parfum qui n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.**

\- Parle-moi de ma fille, s'il te plait… demanda, dans un murmure, Severus qui avait toujours la tête nichée dans le cou de sa compagne.

\- Elle adore lire, surtout des livres sur la chimie, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Elle m'aide souvent en cuisine car elle la considère comme de la chimie. Elle aime se balader en forêt et le calme de la maison. Elle adore les animaux, nous avons une chatte nommée Isis et une chienne nommée Osiris car elle aime l'histoire des Pharaons et des Dieux Égyptiens.

\- Puis-je la rencontrer ? demanda timidement Severus en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme, par peur d'un non.

\- Elle est à l'école et elle finit à midi, répondit Cindy en souriant. Veux-tu m'accompagner pour aller la chercher ?

 **Severus acquiesça dans le cou de la jeune femme et, en attendant midi, les deux amoureux passèrent trois heures à parler de souvenirs et d'anecdotes tout en se câlinant et s'embrassant amoureusement, chacun heureux de s'être retrouvé à nouveau.**

 **À 11h30, Severus métamorphosa ses vêtements sorciers pour être habillé d'une simple chemise blanche sous un pull noir et d'un pantalon noir.**

 **Ensuite, la jeune femme prit la main de son compagnon et tous deux partirent en empruntant le petit chemin pendant vingt minutes, dans un silence apaisant, jusqu'à arriver au petit village de Pont-Aven.**

 **Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une petite école où des parents attendaient déjà.**

 **Severus remarqua que Cindy restait un peu en retrait. Intrigué, il regarda sa compagne qui lui répondit en souriant simplement, chose qui le rassura, car lui, était très très angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer sa fille et que cela se passe mal.**

 **Pour le rassurer, Cindy caressa tendrement la main de Severus jusqu'à ce que la cloche de l'école sonne.**

 **Une minute plus tard, des enfants en bas âge arrivèrent en courant vers leurs parents, pendant que d'autres attendaient sagement dans la cour l'arrivée de leurs parents.**

 **Seule une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bleu pastel sortait tranquillement de la cour, cartable noir sur le dos.**

 **Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Cindy, sa mère, et Severus.**

 **À ce geste, Severus se tendit et déglutit difficilement, alors que Cindy continuait à caresser tendrement sa main.**

 **La jeune fille savait qui était l'homme qui accompagnait sa mère et, timidement, elle s'approcha d'eux.**

 **Severus, lui, était au point de rupture et il lâcha la main de Cindy pour s'avancer rapidement vers la jeune fille qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui en lâchant des larmes de joie.**

 **La jeune fille serra le cou de son père en pleurant, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père.**

\- Ma petite fille… murmura Severus en la berçant dans ses bras.

\- Papa.. murmura la petite fille en pleurs en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Severus.

 **Cindy pleurait devant cette magnifique scène et elle décida de s'approcher d'eux.**

 **Severus vit Cindy arriver vers eux et il la tira délicatement contre lui par les hanches.**

 **Severus se sentait enfin complet pour la première fois de sa vie, il était, à ce jour, le plus heureux des hommes.**

 **Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner de Poudlard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Severus Snape, qui était accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il tenait par les hanches. Mais, dans les bras du Professeur de Potion, se tenait une petite fille, qui était un parfait mélange des deux adultes et qui affichait un immense sourire.**

 **Mais, ce qui était le plus choquant pour l'école entière, c'était de voir le sombre professeur sourire d'un vrai sourire heureux !**

\- Vous tous ici présents, j'aimerais vous présenter Cindy Snape, ma femme, et ma fille Rachel Snape, qui vivrons avec moi à partir de ce jour ! annonça Severus, plus heureux que jamais.

 **À partir de ce jours, Severus Snape n'avait plus le nom de _« Sombre Chauve-Souris des Cachots »_ , non, il était désormais connu comme, « tout simplement… Severus Snape »** !

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 _Merci à **Miss Lily Rogue** de m'avoir corriger :)._


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
